


The Way You Look at Me

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho doesn't know how to show Jinki that he wants to be more than friends. But maybe he doesn't have to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was also first posted to my tumblr (moshiznik.tumblr.com) for a prompt request.

“I see the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Minho froze at the words, Jinki’s husky voice sending shivers down his spine as he swallows deeply and tries to remember to breathe.

“I uh…” he stuttered, not quite sure what to say. He thought he had been able to control his features when he would catch himself staring at the older man when they lounged around the dorm, just the two of them filling up the space where there was once five. Even though it was quieter, it didn’t feel like there was less energy; if anything, Minho felt as if the dorm had become smaller, filled up with Jinki’s perfection and his ever-increasing need to be around him.

Jinki was mumbling something else now, too quiet for Minho to really hear him properly.

His heart thudding in his chest, he stepped forward, approaching Jinki who was curled up comfortably in his favorite spot on their couch. His feet were tucked under him and he was looking down, as if he was trying too hard to concentrate on his lap.

“Hyung,” Minho tried again, this time making sure his voice was steady and loud enough to be heard.

Jinki’s head snapped up, almost as if he hadn’t been expecting him, but that dazzling smile erased the thought from Minho’s mind.

“Minho-yah,” he said, motioning for him to join him on the couch. The younger felt a rush of pleasure at the gesture and moved to sit next to Jinki on the couch, trying desperately to fight back a faint blush as he deliberated where to sit exactly. He didn’t want to sit too close and have it be awkward, but he couldn’t stand the thought of having such an intimate conversation with the entire couch between them.

Jinki didn’t seem to mind as Minho settled on the middle cushion, right next to him, in favor of his usual spot on the other side. He just smiled that doting smile before glancing back down at his lap and shifting his position slightly. The unconscious movements gave Minho enough courage to know that although this might be a strange conversation for both of them, Jinki was bursting to talk about it.

“Jinki-hyung,” Minho said, reaching out to touch Jinki’s bare knee. The older was wearing his favorite boxers, making the younger’s heart jolt in his chest at the thought of such an intimate moment. “I just want you to know that…I do…look at you that is…I just can’t help it.”

Minho held his breath, afraid to look up but encouraged by the firm pressure of Jinki’s hand that now rested on top of his own.

“Minho?” Jinki prodded gently after a few moments of silence. The sound of his name on those sweet lips made his body stir and he found a sliver of courage to meet his hyung’s eyes.

“I’m not sure what you mean…?” he finished, trailing off as if asking the younger a question.

“Uh…” Minho said, unsure of what he should say. How could he possibly explain everything he had been feeling for the past few years in a way that wouldn’t overwhelm the elder?

“I-I just, wanted you to know that…yes. I do look at you. And I’m sorry,” now that he had found his voice, he couldn’t seem to stop. “I’m sorry that it might be uncomfortable but,” Minho took a deep breath and turned his hand so that the back of it rested on Jinki’s knee while his palm rested against Jinki’s, their fingers naturally entwining, making Minho smile. “But, I just don’t think I can go on without this. Without us. I just. I love you as a friend, as a brother, but I think I might also want something more and I never really knew how to bring it up and I just-“

Jinki cut him off by drawing their entwined hands up to his chest, wrapping his other hand them so that his thumb was stroking light patterns onto the back of Minho’s slightly larger hand.

“Minho, I-I don’t know what to say. I’m not sure where this is coming from but…I’m glad that you decided to say something because,” and now Jinki took a breath as if to steel himself for what was coming next. Minho, emboldened by their closeness, finally looked straight into Jinki’s eyes, not wanting to miss a single word or expression.

“I think I’ve always liked you, as more than a friend, more than a band mate. I just never wanted to say anything to change our relationship or to make things weird with the members…” Jinki bit his lip nervously as if anxious for Minho to say something else.

Minho brought his other hand up, cupping Jinki’s cheek lightly as if to savor the moment forever. But instead of saying anything, he felt that familiar magnetic pull but instead of resisting it like he had for years, he decided to give in and moved to capture the elder’s plush lips with his own.

The abrupt contact shocked the two, making them laugh but not parting as they continued to press light kisses onto soft lips. Although Minho had fantasized about this moment too many endless nights to count, the reality was better than anything he could have imagined.

Jinki, feeling Minho’s growing excitement in the way he began pressing his lips more firmly against his own and the way he leaned in until Jinki’s back was flush with the arm rest, he slid his hands lightly but firmly down Minho’s sides until he was gripping his toned waist and hauling him on top of himself.

Minho eagerly accepted the new position, his legs straddling Jinki’s lap as the position gave them more access to explore each other and move together. He dragged his hands through Jinki’s soft hair, moaning at the silky texture before gripping it slightly and then raking his fingers on Jinki’s scalp, smiling into the kiss at Jinki’s own groan of pleasure. Making sure to take note of the response for later, Minho continued to move his hands downward, taking time to memorize every glorious inch of Jinki’s body even over his slightly oversized tshirt.

As his hands moved further down, Minho lost himself to his feelings, letting sensation steer his body until his hands were at Jinki’s waist and he broke the kiss to stare directly into his hyung’s eyes before going any further. If the answering look he got was any indication, Minho decided to get this show on the road, no takesies-baksies.

Resuming their kiss, he languidly moved his tongue with Jinki’s enjoying the feeling of being so close and knowing that they were only going to get closer.

His hands finally inched down to rest in Jinki’s lap, ghosting over his crotch to feel-

“Ow!” Minho said, a sharp pain on his pinkie causing him to bring the appendage to his mouth. A tiny cut was slowly bleeding and he looked up at Jinki in confusion, his lust dissipating quickly.

“Omo, I’m so sorry, Minho-goon!” Jinki said, moving forward to examine the younger’s hand. “Paper cuts are the worst!”

“What?” was all Minho could think to say, utterly confused as to what had just happened.

Jinki reached down to his lap, brining up a slightly crumpled stack of paper that was highlighted and looked oddly familiar.

“Sorry! I forgot my script was there…” he trailed off at the continued look of bewilderment on Minho’s face.

“Wait, what?”

“Well, I was reading my lines, you know trying to memorize them, right before you came and decided to confess, and then I just go so caught up in the moment that I completely forgot about it.”

Minho could feel the blood drain from his face as the truth finally sank in.

“I see the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” The phrase that had sent shock waves throughout his entire body and caused him to confess and basically jump his leader…had only been a line from Jinki’s upcoming drama!

Mortified at his mistake, he tried to extricate himself from Jinki’s lap only to be stopped by a strong pair of arms linking themselves around him so that he was caged into Jinki’s warm, solid chest.

Minho let himself sink into the embrace, the contact erasing any last minute doubts he may be having. He attempted to explain himself to Jinki, who reassured him that he was happy Minho had told him how he felt, even if he did do so unknowingly without Jinki’s own confession first.

“I mean, it’s not like it wasn’t really true, you know…” Jinki said much later as they lay in bed, a long afternoon of cuddling and kissing making them content to just lay in each others’ arms.

“What?” Minho said sleepily, curling himself more snugly around Jinki as the older man stroked his hair lightly.

“I’ve caught you staring at me a few times…” Jinki confessed, his sheepish tone making Minho smile as he poked him playfully yet tiredly in the stomach.

“I’m just glad one of us finally said something…” he finished, kissing Minho on the forehead before growing quiet again. Minho couldn’t help but agree silently, too tired to discuss it any more right now but content with the knowledge that they would have all the time they needed tomorrow.


End file.
